DJ Dan
na parte de baixo.]] DJ Dan é um personagem do jogo de realidade alternativa Lost Experience interpretado pelo escritor de Lost Javier Grillo-Marxuachhttp://hansofoundation.livejournal.com/2006/09/25/, que apresenta um podcast sobre vários assuntos relacionados com a experiência, incluindo a Fundação Hanso e seus vários projetos. No Lost Experience O site de DJ Dan, http://www.djdan.am/, foi a primeiro descoberto na segunda linha do código HTML no site Thehansofoundation.org, porém, mais tarde, foi trocado pelo endereço do site de Rachel Blake. Desde então, ele tem lançado podcasts atendendo ligações dos seus "ConspiraSpies" (Espiões Conspiradores) (o nome que ele deu aos ouvintes) e conversando com sua co-apresentadora Tonya. Alguns dos seus podcasts são encontrados no website; entretanto, muitos são encontrados em outros sites, mais especificamente Letyourcompassguideyou.comhttp://www.letyourcompassguideyou.com e Sublymonal.com http://www.sublymonal.com. Usualmente, uma senha ou algum tipo de código está envolvido, por exemplo, se 108 for digitado no site Sublymonal.com, o podcast de Dan começa a tocar. Mais especificamente, uma transmissão ao vivo de DJ Dan em 11 de Agosto de 2006. O segundo podcast ao vivo foi transmitido em 24 de Setembro às 20h PST. Rachel Blake anunciou o lançamento do último vídeo transimitido através da ABC.com nesse podcast. O programa também tem o áudio da iminente captura pelas autoridades de Thomas Mittelwerk e sua destruição do Complexo Fundação Hanso, matando seus perseguidores nesse processo. DJ Dan é um dos protagonistas ou "os mocinhos" dessa história de luta contra a Fundação Hanso, juntamente com Rachel Blake, Darla Taft e os Retrievers of Truth. Ele também tem levado como ofensa pessoal o fato de algumas pessoas sugerirem que ele é um personagem de ficção e faz parte do Lost Experience, mas ele insiste que é completamente real. Seções do Website Arquivo de Podcast Arquivo dos Podcasts do DJ e informação :Veja DJ Dan/Arquivo de Podcast LP-EN Espiões Conspiradores do mês "Nós estávamos mergulhando na Grande Barreira de Corais quando nós achamos essa parte da carcaça de um tubarão. Veja o logo nele... Definitivamente não é uma tatuagem ou marca..." -Richard P. Isso remete ao tubarão com o logo do Dharma apresentado no episódio Adrift. A tatuagem é similar ao logo do Cisne, com a adição de um linha extra; entretanto o logo do tubarão no episódio não é familiar. Links Originalmente, o site do DJ Dan tinha links para as seguintes páginas (atualmente, lê-se "EM BREVE"): * http://www.coasttocoastam.com/ * http://www.radioalchymy.com/ * http://www.burlingtonnews.net/ * http://www.secretgovernment.org/index.php * http://www.wealth4freedom.com/truth/12/transistor.htm * http://www.thewatcherfiles.com * http://www.outoftimeradio.org/ * http://www.jerrypippin.com/ * http://www.davidicke.com * http://www.vialls.com/subliminalsuggestion/mind_controllers.html * http://www.dudeman.net/siriusly/ufo/art.shtml Foi recentemente atualizado com um Glyph. Olhos no homem thumb|left|Foto em Narvik de Alvar Hanso Originalmete mostrava a foto de Alvar Hanso, agora mostra três fotos de Thomas Mittelwerk. A primeira foto de Mittelwerk faz um link para o website da Fundação Hanso, e as outras duas linkam para anúncios da fundação; Projeto de Extensão da Vida e a Iniciativa de Previsão Matemática. Foi recentemente atualizado com um Glyph. Vendo Bestas Míticas! Uma foto do que parece ser um cruzamento entre um urso e um bicho preguiça, parecido com uma imagem do Mapinguari, um legendário bicho-preguiça gigante da Amazônia. Supostamente, havia uma piada na página do script que revelava o monstro da ilha como sendo um mapinguari profano! Pensou-se que o autor da página era Javier Grillo-Marxuach que aparece interpretando o DJ Dan na foto de entrada do website. A cópia original dessa imagem parece ser do Website do Museu Estadual de Illinois, como foi primeiro notado aqui. É uma fotografia da "reconstrução do bicho-preguiça terrestre de Jefferson (Megalonyx jeffersonii) do Museu Natural da História da Universidade de Iowa." Propaganda Uma seção onde os fãs podem supostamente compra camisestas do DJ Dan. Porém, não parece exisitr nenhuma maneira de comprar a mercadoria para propaganda. Foi recentemente atualizado com um Glyph. Image:Shutdown.jpg|"SHUTDOWN" (Desligar) Image:Conspiraspyunite.jpg|"ConspiraSpies Unite!" (ConspiraSpies Unidos) Image:Conspiraspytraining.jpg|"ConspiraSpy in Training" (ConspiraSpy em Treinamento) Image:Glyphshirt.jpg|"90VDHOHU" Biografia '"DJ" Dan Lapinsky' Corre rumores que ele cresceu em Terre Haute, IN - Tulsa, OK - ou Macon, AL em alguma hora dos tumultuosos anos 60. Um veterano da Operação Tempestade no Deserto na Corporação de Rádio do Exército, DJ Dan testemunhou em primeira mão a parte mais sombria da vida humana, daquele ponto em diante fez o compromisso de tentar mostrar, para aqueles que somente enxergavam os seus próprios interesses e eram levados pelo egoísmo, o valor da vida vida humana. DJ Dan não deseja falar ou pensar para seus ouvintes. Ele somente espera dar voz àqueles assuntos que Os Homens estão vendo serem enterrados e esquecidos. * Em 08/06, "Operação Tempestade no Deserto na Corporação de Rádio do Exército" foi trocado por simplesmente "A Guerra do Golfo". E-mail: conspiraspiesunite@hotmail.com 'Tonya Jefferson' Tem um Ph.D. em comunicações pela Escola de Comunicações USC'S Annenberg. Mãe de dois filhos, ela é sempre encontrada puxando o DJ Dan de volta a órbita com seu patenteado DJ Dan Trator de Peso de Dupla Força. E se isso não funcionar, ela usa os pulverizadores de donuts. Diversos Vídeos para a Iniciativa de Previsão Matemática.]] Há alguns vídeos postados em DJDan.am, tais como Comerciais de Fundação Hanso. Comercial da Hanso sobre a Extensão da Vida: do DJ Dan.am Comercial da Hanso sobre a Previsão Matemática: do DJ Dan.am Pequena Transmissão Secreta ao Vivo: do DJDan.am Propagandas Há propagandas para a (Página) do Jeep Compass, sublymonal.com (Vendo Bestas Míticas), caminho de Verizon (Arquivo de Podcast) e Agência de empregos Monster (Biografia). Parece que somente o Sublymonal está funcionando. *As propagandas parecem estar relacionadas com as dicas: **Sprite patrocina o Website sublymonal.com **Jeep patrocina o Website letyourcompassguideyou.com **Monster patrocina o Website hansocareers.com **Verizon patrocina o Website retrieversoftruth.com Glyphs Como parte do Hansoexposed.com, três glyphs foram encontrados no site do DJ Dan, GMX18BCJ na seção de links, 90VDHOHU na seção comercial em uma das camisetas e GZ2I na seção olhos no homem (escondida na parte de baixo). Image:Gmx18bcj.jpg Image:90VDHOHU.jpg Image:GZ2I.jpg Trívia *O verdadeiro DJ Dan é o nome de palco do Daniel Wherret. Ele um dos principais DJ's de House do mundo, envolvido com o cenário da música eletrônica desde o começo dos anos 90. **Digitando DJ Dan no sublymonal.com irá contar sobre o verdadeiro DJ Dan. **A música hip-hop no final de algumas faixas do DJ Dan é "Clubbed to Death" de Rob Dougan. *O site parece estar hospedado no mesmo servidor da thehansofoundation.org, como qualquer prefixo no endereço (como http://hypocrite.djdan.am) irá redirecionar para o Hanso - não está claro se isso é uma faceta intencional do jogo (e Dan é um laranja da Hanso) ou somente o mesmo servidor. *No topo de dois links na página, (Arquivo de Podcast e Vendo Bestas Míticas) há propagandas da sublymonal.com. Ele dizem "Diga a Lymon o que você ama.". Por baixo disso diz "Eu amo (em branco)". Não importa o que você digite, nos arquivos de podcast sempre aparecerá "Pirâmides" e no vendo bestas míticas sempre aparecerá "Lymon." *Os podcasts do website de DJ Dan tem sido assunto de paródia para um website chamado DJ Lena http://www.DJLena.com. Category:Lost Experience Category:Personagens Lost Experience Category:Sites Oficiais